


Waking Up Together/ Despertando Juntos

by Prior_Walter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aaaaand Keith's, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cause of some gay shit, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Flight Simulator, Galaxy Garrison, Garrison fic, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) has ADHD, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I cradled you in my arms!, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith has Aspergers, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) needs sleep, Lance/Keith rivalry, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, POV Hunk (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), POV Multiple, POV Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pre-Episode 1, Pre-Keith's Expulsion, Pre-Space (Voltron), Prequel, Prequel (Voltron), Rated mostly for Pidge's Language, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Studying, Team Bonding, The reason why Keith pretends to not remember Lance from the Garrison in episode 1, We had a bonding moment, klance, rated for language, that the poor boy couldn't handle, the garrison trio, you can fight me on any and all of these headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prior_Walter/pseuds/Prior_Walter
Summary: Lance and Keith meet six days into their second term at the Galaxy Garrison and lets say it doesn't go well. But these two are gonna have to figure things out quick if Lance, Hunk and Pidge want to not get booted from the Garrison by crazy Commander Iverson.Sample:The whole situation was just ridiculous he couldn’t help but scoff. But this got some unwanted attention“You got a problem?” and without missing a beat “Mullet-head.”“Yeah, I do. You are NOT the best pilot here.” Blue Eyes stared him down marched right up to Keith,“Yeah?” he said, “Think you’re better Robert Smith?”Keith let his frown shift to a smirk, “Yeah, Valdez, I do.” Blue eyes stood there for a second as if he was trying to read what he was thinking, and then with a smirk said,“Cuban, not Mexican. But nice try Di Angelo.” he said grinning like the idiot he was. That smile, those blue eyes, god he was obnoxious, Keith groaned,“Whatever, Peter Parker” the kid chuckled a bit at that one, before turning on his heel to leave. Which meant, Keith won this round. He leaned back in his chair triumphantly.Then Blue Eyes looked back over his shoulder flashing a smile,“Lance… my name, it’s Lance.”





	1. Blue Eyes & Mullet Head: Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is multiple POV. Much in the style of Rick Riordan's: Hero's of Olympus book series, each chapter will be relatively short and from a different character's perspective.
> 
> Pidge is NB in this fanfic but for now the other characters will refer to them as he because they are not out. Pidge will refer to themselves as they/them when it is in their POV.  
> In addition each chapter will be titled the name of the chapter followed by : Character name. This means that it is that character's POV.
> 
> I hope that helps clear up any confusion.
> 
> Enjoy this Garrison-era Voltron fanfic, thank's for reading!

He didn't mean to stare he’d been trying to zone out, till this dumb homeroom period was over. But, there was something about him that anchored him to reality in a way that was so out of his power. 

The kid, lanky and in an unbuttoned uniform, ridiculously energetic and loud was surrounded by people. He had his arms around an annoyed small nerdy-looking kid with glasses and creepily resembling Matt Holt, -an old friend of Shiro’s- and this real big guy with a shy smile and awkward fidgetiness to him.

It was an odd coupling. The nerd looked less than happy and had their nose stuck in a book, ignoring the obnoxious kid who was catching Keith’s attention. The big man was obviously nicer than the former, but definitely not comfortable in social situations.

Not that ANY of this mattered, curse whatever force was keeping him from dissociating. Let’s say Keith was less than happy. After a bit of prolonged staring, he realized the source of his dilemma. This kid, the loud one, had beautiful eyes. And boy oh boy was it annoying. He was used to being distracted by the occasional pretty boy but this one was annoying. His eyes were so bright and endless, like Crater Lake, water, pure and untouched, so blue you could swim in them.

This boy made his stomach turn, and he did not like it. It was not his fault when he happened to scoff at the conversation Blue Eyes was having. The Boy had just used this god-awful pick up line and bragged about his piloting skills to the second gayest girl in the garrison. Now it wasn't entirely Lanky Kid’s fault, she was very fem, but anyone with a gaydar should be able to tell. The whole situation was just ridiculous he couldn’t help but scoff. But this got some unwanted attention, as suddenly those beautiful eyes met his

“You got a problem?” and without missing a beat “Mullet-head.” Had that obnoxious puppy-of-a-person just insulted his hair? He never thought there was anything wrong with it. Until now.

“Yeah, I do. Firstly, Rose over there doesn’t play for your team dumbass. Second you are NOT the best pilot here.” Blue Eyes stared him down and cracked a smile turning back to Rose, whispering something in her ear that cause her to have a shocked expression, which quickly melted to smile. Then, he marched right up to Keith,

“Yeah?” he said, “Think you’re better Robert Smith?”

Keith let his frown shift to a smirk, “Yeah, Leo Valdez, I do.” Blue eyes stood there for a second as if he was trying to read what he was thinking, and then with a smirk said,

“Cuban, not Mexican. But nice try Di Angelo.” he said grinning like the idiot he was. That smile, those blue eyes, god he was obnoxious, Keith groaned,

“Whatever, Peter Parker” the kid chuckled a bit at that one, before turning on his heel to leave. Which meant, Keith won this round. He leaned back in his chair triumphantly.

Then Blue Eyes looked back over his shoulder flashing a smile,

“Lance… my name, it’s Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first ever published work on Ao3 so I would love any feedback! I'm going to try to post as often as I can! I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking while reading, thank you for your time.


	2. What the Hell is a Cunt-Nugget?: Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is multiple POV. Much in the style of Rick Riordan's: Hero's of Olympus book series, each chapter will be relatively short and from a different character's perspective.
> 
> Pidge is NB in this fanfic but for now the other characters will refer to them as he because they are not out. Pidge will refer to themselves as they/them when it is in their POV.  
> In addition each chapter will be titled the name of the chapter followed by : Character name. This means that it is that character's POV.
> 
> I hope that helps clear up any confusion.
> 
> Enjoy this Garrison-era Voltron fanfic, thank's for reading!

“Dios mío, ese chico es molesto. quién se cree que es? No juega para mi equipo, él NO CONOCE a mi equipo. Por supuesto, NO PODRÍA ser recto, es un concepto demasiado extraño. ¡Qué gilipollas! Estúpido-”

“Lance.”

“¿Qué?”

“ Shut the f-” Pidge started to say before Hunk slapped his hand over Pidge’s mouth.

“Uaaah, I think what Pidge is trying to say is: you’re ranting in Spanish again Lance.”

“Oh” he blushed.

Lance hadn’t meant to do that. When he gets angry, or annoyed, or anxious, or in this case, all three, he tended to slip into his native tongue, “sorry.” It was always embarrassing when he did that. But as usual Hunk who was well aware of his many insecurities, had his back, 

“Don’t apologize Lance. We just can’t understand what you’re saying. I mean I know a little, but you were speaking really fast. So I caught, ‘molesto’ which is annoying, right?” Lance nodded “and then ‘mi equipo’ which is like my team, I think. And then, ‘Qué gilipollas’ which, er.. I am not saying the meaning of” 

Lance couldn’t help but laugh. He loved Hunk, not in a gay way or anything, but like Hunk was his best friend, in the entire world, hell maybe THE BEST friend in the entire world. The guy was anxious as hell and somehow managed to have worse attention problems than Lance did, -which was saying something- but he was, despite his flaws the nicest dude. Now the guy sitting next to Hunk, was not as friendly,

“Does it mean dick? Or like Asshole? Shitbag? Cunt nugget?”

“No!” Lance snapped quickly, “What the hell is a cunt nugget?”

The small boy shrugged his shoulders, still typing away at his computer, “I don’t know? Maybe like, a nugget made of cunts? Or a cunt stuffed with nug-”

“OKAy!” Hunk interrupted, “Let's not talk about that anymore. How about a new topic? Puppies anyone?”

Lance smiled. This dude was so pure, “You know how much I love seeing your collection of puppy photos Hunk, but we’ve got more pressing matters to attend to” Pidge perked up at this,

“Oh good. Are you finally ready to study?”

“Study?” Lance laughed putting on his mischievous smirk to portray what he was thinking, “I was-”

“Oh no no no nononoooope! I know that look. Lance, whatever you’re planning, I don’t want anyyy part of it.”

“Oh come on big guy, it’ll be fun” Hunk did not look pleased. Lance felt a little guilty but come on, doing random impulsive fun stuff was like his thing.

“The last time it wasn’t fun when we had to clean the bathrooms next to the zero-G room for a week when the new cadets boarded.” Lance shivered at the memory. But this time he wasn’t planning on being caught, so it was fine.

“Don’t worry no more toilet cleaning duty for us, this is just a quick trip to practice the flight simulator again.”

“Again?” groaned Pidge, slamming his head on his laptop keys in annoyance. Hunk didn’t look too pleased either,

“Lance, you’ve crashed that simulator every single time. And I always get sick. I had a really good baloney sandwich for lunch, but I am not eager to taste it again..” Hunk did look pretty pale. But Lance was persistent. They needed to pass the simulator. Otherwise they were never going to pass this year. Everyone knew, Second Term was the first evaluation time. Aka, the season when half of the cadets were cut from Garrison training. If they couldn’t start scoring well in the field, their high test scores wouldn’t mean anything.

“Guys, we have to practise. I heard from Finnigan, who heard from Sarah, who heard from Leigh, who heard from Major O’Rielly, that apparently Commander Iverson is planning to do our final test sometime in the next two days.”

Hunk squeaked and blood drained from his face, “T-two days? We-we’ll never pass. I’m gonna have to go home and tell my mama I flunked out of flight school cause I barfed instead of fixing the hydraulic stabilizers” Hunk was starting to tear up, so Lance jumped in,

“That's why we have to practise if we want to pass this exam”

Pidge, as helpful as usually decided to add some unnecessary and mildly rude commentary, “Well actually, I’m great at my job, and I don’t need you numbnuts to pass.” Lance glared,

“Actually you do Mr. Loner. We pass or fail as a team. Which means even though you’re communication specialist la-di-da, and your job ‘doesn’t need us to pass’” finger quotes emphasizing the point, “You still won’t pass unless we do, so you better be helpful. Okay?” the small kid just gave an annoyed hmph, “Pidge?” Lance replied in annoyance.

“Fine, I’ll help. I’m pretty good with tech.” Lance grinned, progress. This little introverted gremlin was starting to understand he’s part of a team here,

“Good to know! You can help Hunk then,” Lance quickly began to ask himself, how the hell was he going to learn to pilot this stupid simulator properly. He had crashed it every single time. The only reason he hadn’t been cut yet was because he knew everything about flying. He had read every single flight manual and stategical handbook there was a hundred times over. Hell, he’d wanted to be a pilot since he was thirteen, and he’d been doing everything he could to be the best. 

But the first time he actually got in the cockpit of a ship, he was an awful flier. It stung like a knife to figure that out. But he didn’t care what he had to do. He was going to be a pilot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first published work on AO3 so let me know what you think.  
> Also I do not speak Spanish and I am sure there are problems with the Spanish I have Lance speaking in this chapter, I would really appreciate any corrections from Spanish speakers!


	3. Pretty Boy's Gonna Learn To Pilot: PIdge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is multiple POV. Much in the style of Rick Riordan's: Hero's of Olympus book series, each chapter will be relatively short and from a different character's perspective.
> 
> Pidge is NB in this fanfic but for now the other characters will refer to them as he because they are not out. Pidge will refer to themselves as they/them when it is in their POV.  
> In addition each chapter will be titled the name of the chapter followed by : Character name. This means that it is that character's POV.
> 
> I hope that helps clear up any confusion.
> 
> Enjoy this Garrison-era Voltron fanfic, thank's for reading!

“No, nope, not gonna happen!” Pidge swore under their breath, this kid was such a fucking hypocrite telling us how he needed to learn to pilot the simulator, and he’d do whatever it takes blah blah blah. Now, Pidge had handed him success on a silver platter if he could tolerate one person for an hour or so, and he wouldn’t do it.  
“Lance, you said it yourself, you can’t pilot the simulator. I know someone who can. Will you put your ego away and get your head out of your ass for one second and see that this is the best option we have right now.”

“I am NOT letting that Mullet Head teach me to pilot.”

That is when they really got annoyed with Lance. Everything Pidge cared about relied on them getting through this stupid Garrison training, so that they could get on the rescue mission for Kerberos. So they could bring their family home. Nobody knew what happened. Two months ago the Galaxy Garrison released a statement saying that due to pilot error the team had crashed. The team consisting of Pidge’s father and brother, who had left earth a mere five months before that. Now here was Pidge, seven months without their brother and father, facing the threat of completely losing all chances of ever seeing them again because of SOME JACKASS. So Pidge shoved him up against a wall; they were fuming. 

“Listen here you shit. You are going to show up to the simulator tonight. Keith is gonna be there. And YOU are not gonna complain. You are gonna sit there like a pretty boy and learn to pilot that damn simulator or so help me God I will RUIN YOU.” Pidge said jamming their finger into Lance’s chest. If so much wasn’t on the line, Pidge probably would’ve felt bad, but seeing Lance’s confused and slightly scared expression only egged them on more. 

So much for making friends with their new team. “Do I make myself clear?”

“YEah yeAh i-i’ll go!” Lance then muttered something about needing to pee, and left.

Pidge caught a glance at his face, and immediately felt like shit. Something in his face looked so broken. The same way as when people told Pidge they couldn’t help their family, or talked bad about the Kerberos mission. The face of someone having serious emotional insecurity about something. Pidge had hit a soft spot in only their first few days being ‘friends’. Lance didn’t deserve that. But he walked out of the room too fast for them to apologize. Subconsciously they started tapping 'I’m sorry' in morse on the table top. Hunk eyed them suspiciously for a moment before nodding to himself as if he understood. Maybe he did, because as Hunk stood and left the room quietly, he turned back to Pidge made very clear eye contact and nodded in a sign of solidarity. Somehow despite all odds, due to them being an angsty mean shit, Pidge had made a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first published work on Ao3 so I would love any critique and feedback you have! 
> 
> Poor Pidge just wants to make friends, but post-Kerberos they develop a temper to rival Keith's!


	4. Friendship & Insecurities: Hunk

Hunk POV:

Hunk had a slight problem. He couldn’t find Lance.

He’d checked all the places he normally was or possibly could be. He even checked the kitchen and checked if he was in the refrigerator underneath the really delicious cheeses. Not that he knew what they tasted like. Okay but really, he had checked everywhere.

He was gone. Lance wasn't in their room, not on the roof, any of the bathrooms in the Garrison, not the mess hall, any of the lounges, not even his special spot under the stairs on the second floor where he had set up a beanbag.

However, when he did find him, Hunk was not expecting to find Lance in the simulator already.

Hunk had been looking for him for about an hour and a half. Those simulations took about 10-15 minutes depending on how far you got. Which meant Lance had probably already ran this simulation ten times. Which was not a good sign. Hunk has known Lance since the Garrison entry test almost two years ago. If there is anything he has learned about this boy, it is that when Lance feels weak he either puts himself into whatever the weakness is headfirst, in an attempt to control this weakness.

Or he flees and avoids the weakness until the insecurity about it eats at him to the point where he breaks down. Hunk had only seen that once and frankly he was glad Lance wasn’t avoiding the situation. But this impulsive behavior wasn’t necessarily a healthy reaction either. Hunk was worried that one day it was gonna get Lance hurt. But for now, Lance didn’t need a therapist.

Well he did, but Hunk couldn’t be that person.

Besides, Lance was not at the point in his life where he was ready to address his mental insecurities with other people, let alone himself. And that was fine for now, Lance was smart, Hunk thought. Lance would figure it out soon, and Hunk would be right there to help him when he needed a friend and a shoulder to cry on. Just like Lance had helped Hunk.

See Hunk had anxiety for as long as he could remember, but the foreignness of the Garrison and the unpredictability, and lack of control over his life, scared the hell out of him. Hunk considered himself a pretty insightful person. Hunk knew he had anxiety and that it was getting worse and he couldn’t take care of himself anymore.

Lance was there though, he saw what was happening and asked Hunk about it. It was a pretty clear memory,

 _“Hunk, buddy, my man, my platonic lover, my favorite person, my dude, are you okay” Hunk chuckled just remembering it. He had just started balling and apologizing profusely “Come here big guy” Lance had said wrapping him in a hug, “it’s okay. It is okay to be having a hard time. You don’t need to apologize for having Stuff going on.”_  

After about an hour of crying, laughing, hugs and Hunk ranting about all the anxieties of his life, Lance walked with him to the staff therapist/physiatrist. Lance went right up to them and said,

 _“my friend needs some support for his undiagnosed anxiety. He might not talk, and I am going to sit with him the entire time. But could we use an hour of your time once or twice a week?”_ and he kept his promise; for two months Lance went to every therapy session he had twice a week.

At the start Lance talked about the feelings and situations Hunk had expressed to Lance as causing anxiety. After a few meetings Hunk got more comfortable. By week four, Lance was there for emotional support. It was so nice. Hunk didn’t care what anyone said about Lance being too silly, or immature or annoying. Lance cared about people deeply and brought a lot of love, he just didn’t know how to openly express it.

Hunk slowly opened the door to the simulator where Lance was. The screen flashed simulation failed, and Hunk moved to put his hand on Lance’s shoulder. As nonchalant as Lance may try to act, he cared what people thought about him. Then Hunk noticed a tear drip onto the dashboard. Hunk wrapped Lance into a hug and they just stood there.

Hunk was the first person outside his family who really got to see this side of Lance. But then again, they were family. Together they walked out of the simulator and back to the barracks for dinner, arm in arm.


	5. That's Pretty Cool Dude: Lance

Hunk Garrett is the best person Lance has ever met in his life next to his to his ma. Hunk is just so good. He spent like two hours trying to find Lance, just to make sure he was okay after he took some stupid comment personally. Like, what a good guy! Hell, Hunk was the only person to see him cry, outside his ma, and big sister Lou, and that one girlfriend he had for two days in second grade whose name now escaped him. Lance wasn’t too keen on letting people see how emotional he was. Jokes and humor tended to mask any self-doubt pretty well, most of the time he even believed he was happy, but occasionally he didn’t have a joke to tell, and he had to face reality. But that look that Pidge had, that look that just said, ‘you are a failure. Could you do something good for once in your life? You dumbass.’ and that stung, a lot. So of course, like the cry baby he is, Lance ran off to go try to pass that stupid simulator. He ran it 19 times by the time Hunk showed up. Somehow, he managed to crash every single time. It had to be some sort of record. ‘Aaaaand the Award for Worst Pilot in the Galaxy.. Drumroll please… Goes to: LANCE MCCLAIN! Congratulations! You suck!!’ He banged his head on the dining table quietly in frustration.   
“Laaaaance you okay? You can’t have a concussion if you wanna pass by Friday” Hunk said trying to encourage him.  
“Hunk, my man, concussion or not there is no way I’m gonna pass. I’m gonna just drag you guys down. You and Pidge should ask Iverson if someone else can run the simulation as your pilot. I’m useless, you guys shouldn’t get booted just ‘cause I can’t fly.” He meant it. Lance didn’t want them to fail. Hunk was his best bro, and was a mechanical genius he deserved a spot in the garrison. As for Pidge, well Lance was pretty sure the dude hated him. But, Lance had grown fond of the grumpy genius. Pidge was the best comm spec you could have. He knew communications backwards and forwards. Pidge knew morse code, and sign language. You know, in case we meet any deaf aliens. Seriously though, they both more than deserved a spot in the space program.   
“WHat are you playing at?” Pidge growled as he slammed his hand on the table silencing their corner of the dining hall for a few seconds. “We’re not ditching you. Like you said we’re a team. We pass and fail together, idiot.” Lance couldn’t help but gape a bit at him. Like fuck. Lance was sure Pidge would be more than happy to get a different pilot. He eyed the dude suspiciously looking for sarcasm or a joke. Nope. He was serious, Pidge actually wanted to be on a team with Lance. But why? He was a shitty pilot and an annoying person.. Unless,  
“Am I your friend?” he suddenly asked  
Pidge paused looking at him like Lance was the first plate of space peas he’d ever seen, I.E weird and dumb. “Uh yeah? Why..?”  
“Because I can’t think of any other reason why you would want me on your team.” It was a lot more straightforward and serious than Lance meant it to sound, but it was too late to take it back now. He looked nervously at Hunk who was too busy devouring the potato mush the cafeteria had whipped up. Lance turned back to Pidge anxiously awaiting his response. To Lance’s surprise, Pidge blushed. The dude started blushing? WHy?  
“Well.. I mean, like you’re really annoying, and you make me want to rip my ears off a lot of the time, but if I’m being honest I don’t hate you thaaat much and I certainly don’t want to see you fail, which is why I got Keith to agree to help you out, even though he hates your guts and I am paying him in pudding cups for the next week, it's worth it to get my team, er, friends across the finish line by Friday, so yeah I guess that’s why I want to be on this team cause you guys push my boundaries but know when to stop like 50% of the time which means you’re trying, and I’ve never had anyone who tried to be my friend before and so that's pretty cool and I still haven’t really talked to you guys yet-”  
“Woooooah, slow down Speed Racer, I can barely tell what you’re saying you’re talking so fast” Lance smiled, “But yeah I wanna be friends with you too Pidge. Thanks for like, I don’t know, giving a shit? That’s pretty cool dude.”   
Pidge smiled, like really smiled, it was awesome ‘cause he was always such a gruuump, “Yeah well, Hunk told me you were practising some more and that’s also pretty cool dude” Pidge teased using Lance’s own stupid surfer-boy talk against him. It wasn’t his fault he was born in Varadero Cuba aka the best seaside town there was. Wait a minute! Hunk told Pidge about where Lance went, not cool, “Hunkkk, you told him? Seriously dude?”   
Hunk smiled sheepishly some sloppy potatoes slipping out of his cheeks back onto his plate. It was so gross and endearing and the three of them all doubled over laughing. This new team -even if only six days in the making- was turning out to be something awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love any feedback! I'm trying to post a new chapter a day but no promises


	6. Pidgeon the Midget-Matt Clone: Keith

Keith POV:  
To be entirely honest, Keith had no idea what he was doing. The Mini-Matt Clone who called himself a Pigeon had randomly approached Keith in the middle of STEM class and said eerily quietly, “Meet me outside the bathroom on the third floor 11:30 sharp, I need an hour of your time and I’ll give you my pudding cups for the next two days” for some reason he didn’t question why the hell this random kid wanted to meet with him after hours outside a gross boys bathroom instead Keith like the smart person he was said, “A week and I’ll do an hour and a half”  
“Deal.” and that was it.  
Now Keith was creeping around the hallways after dark about to get himself into who knows what.  
“Oye, Billie Ray Cyrus, over here.” OH FUCK NO. NOT THIS KID. Leaned against the wall in front of him, leg perched behind him, and sporting a shiteatting grin was Lance. That jackass with the gorgeous eyes and terrible piloting skills. Standing right next to him was the midget Matt look-a-like and the big man with anxiety who seemed to be having an exhilarating conversation until Lance opened his dumb mouth. This was not what he had signed up for. Shit they were probably gonna try to mess with him. God Keith was such an idiot. “Wake up sleeping beauty, you’ve got a dumbass to teach” said the small one waving their hand in front of his face. He hadn’t noticed that in his fuming anger he had just like completely dissociated what was happening and was glaring daggers at Blue Eyes.  
“Look Richard Dean Anderson, I’m not excited to see you either. But.. I have to pass the simulator and I er need your help.” said Lance letting his sentence dwindle off.  
“Sorry I didn’t catch that, what was that last part?” Keith just smiled and smiled, this kid may be a dick, but at least he was admitting he needed help. But that wasn’t gonna keep Keith from using his position of power to his advantage, cause now Blue Eyes needed his help.  
“Don’t make me say it again” Keith put his hand to his ear and a puzzled look on his face trying not to smile,  
“You my friend are a dick.”  
“Nope I don’t think that was it. Awee am I your fweind” Keith teased  
“No you’re like the opposite that! You’re my-my not friend!” it seemed that Blue Eyes didn’t know how to respond, his honor was being tainted, for needing help. It was heckin’ hilarious.  
“Rival?” offered Pidge  
“Yeah! My rival! But, um, Ineedhelptolearnhowtopilotthesimulator.” spewed Lance at what appeared to be the fastest he could admit to needing assistance. This boy was a piece of work. In more ways that one. Sure he was annoying and rude and a overall crap to be around, but damn he was not bad to look at. As Lance stormed off towards the simulator, Keith got a nice view of his great ass and broad shoulders. Too bad this dude was probably straight, and Keith had already heard his voice. If he hadn’t he might even get with the dude. But alas, it is impossible to find someone who’s a decent person and hot.  



	7. Gotta Wash Out My Eyes: Pidge

Pidge's POV: Keith had  _ definitely  _ been checking out Lance’s ass, and honestly that was something they had NEVER needed to witness.

* * *

 

**Chapter 7 The Sequel: Hunk**

**Hunk's POV:**

Pidge had to go wash out their eyes for some reason, so surprise! It’s Hunk with: Chapter 7 The Sequel: Hunk. Not that Hunk had any idea what that means. Hunk didn’t really know where Pidge got to story wise, so he decided to just pick up from the simulator. 

“What the heck are you doing?! Are you  _ trying _ to wreck this thing?”

“NO!” yelled Lance

“You have to pay attention to the dimensions of your craft and its abilities” explained the new guy sporting a mullet. Lance apparently did not enjoy hearing that critique even though it kinda made sense because he quickly snapped back,

“Well it might be easier to focus if you weren’t yelling at me!”

“If you can’t take this what makes you think you can handle Iverson or the real stress of flying a real ship?” retaliated new guy. Hunk kinda wanted to step in, but it was remarkably entertaining and he’d found his stash of popcorn in his vest. This was exactly like watching Disney Channel sitcoms. 

“I don’t!” yelled Lance. This was normal for Hunk to hear, but apparently Mullet boy was startled by this sudden display of insecurity.

“What?”

“I don’t think I can handle it. But I can’t just not try.” Mullet paused as if in deep thought, he seemed to be studying Lance’s expression but Lance refused to look at him. It was an interesting sight. After almost a minute of silence, it was broken by none other than ‘Mullet Head’ (as Lance called him).

“That’s your problem.” he nearly whispered it, “If you are sitting here thinking you don’t deserve to be in that pilot seat, you are never going to control this craft. You can’t let this stupid piece of junk control you. Hell, you’re the pilot, get some control over this stupid simulation.” Lance looked so surprised and for a moment Hunk thought he was gonna storm out. But instead something kinda crazy happened. Lance’s face got really serious. Serious, like he was gonna kick ass and take names, kinda serious. Something about what Mullet said obviously struck a chord with Lance, because something changed. Something in Lance’s paradigm just shifted, boy was today a wild day. “Okay. Lets run again.”


	8. Millionth Time’s a Charm: Lance

Lance POV:  
Okay so maybe Mullet Head wasn’t that bad. Sure he was rude, and mean, and a total dick, but he had agreed to help Lance pass this simulator, so that was kinda cool. But that still doesn’t mean that he liked Keith. The guy not being a complete jackass didn’t mean they were suddenly friends. “Oye Robert Smith, it’s a little difficult to focus with you breathing down my neck like that. Why don’t you take a seat.” He said sarcastically gesturing to the co-pilot chair.   
“You already used that one Sokka.” mumbled Mullet as he sat next to Lance. Lance navigated the asteroid belt surrounding the simulator planet successful. He smirked looking over to Mullet Head to see his reaction. He was about to brag, but then he noticed Mullet’s hand was holding up his head with his elbow on the dashboard. His hair was falling in his eyes, his lips slightly parted. From Lance’s view it looked like he might have fallen asleep. They’d had really rough training that morning and judging by the dark circles under the kid’s eyes, it looked like he didn’t sleep much either. Lance turned back to the simulator, he just had to land the ship at the rendezvous point and he would pass this stupid simulation. Lance paused took in a deep breath and guided the ship trying to curve a 30 degree turn to the left to reach the point. Shit he was still a few miles off the ground. Normally he would’ve just yanked the ship down, but something told him not to. ‘Get some control over this stupid simulation’ he thought. He kept his trajectory, as soon as he was directly above the rendezvous he did two 360 turns downward. Aaaaand, YES! It was a slightly rough landing but a landing still. ‘Simulation passed’ flashed the screen. He was about to hollar with excitement when a small snore filled the room. He snorted with laughter and quickly covered his mouth to keep from waking his co-pilot. Of course this idiot snored. Pidge and Hunk had already gone back to their respective rooms. He figured it was probably time to head out, the digital clock in the top right corner of the screen only confirmed that theory. He slung the slightly shorter boy’s hand over his shoulder, and picked him up by the waist, hoisting him onto his back. Good thing Mullet Head was completely passed out, otherwise Lance would’ve died with embarrassment. Lance made his way towards the barracks as quietly as possible. Then the realization hit him. One that was about to cause him a lot of problems. He had no idea where this kid’s room was.


	9. Mullet Head Needs a Bed: Lance

Lance's POV:  
What was he supposed to do with this kid? Hell he didn’t even know his name! Lance only knew he was a pushover who sported a terrible haircut and was a better pilot than him. So, all terrible qualities. Lance figured he’d have to wake the guy. He tapped him on the shoulder, hard. No response. Hmmmm. Then he flicked the dude’s nose. Which was kinda adorably squishy. Quite opposing to Mullet Head’s actual personality. “Oye Gerard Way, you gotta wake up dude” he said shoving his shoulder. That only made him start snoring. Shit. Night patrol could be by any second and this dude was snoring.   
“I think I hear something” said a distant voice.  
SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK ME SHIIIIIIIIIT, “shit shit shit” he muttered, racing towards his room. He barely made it through the door as he heard the voices just around the corner. Hunk was passed out on the bad aggasent to his. Snoring quietly as usual, and in the Starfish position. He stifled a laugh and sighed in relief they were safe. They. Shit. Lance was still carrying a one hundred pound sack of annoying on his back. Lance walked over to his bed and set down Kurt Cobain, still attempting not to wake him. He had no idea what to do. Like come oooooooooonnnnnn. There was just this random guy in his bedroom. Patrol was outside. And his bed was the size of a peanut. Hunk was filling up his entire bed so there wasn’t room for Lance, at least not without waking the poor guy up. He groaned quietly at the realization that he was going to be sleeping on the floor. Fantastic. He turned Mullet so he was laying down and pulled the bed covers over him. He tried flicking him one last time. Alas no success. His fingers lingered over his face and he brushed some hair off of his face. Not in a gay way. Just in a it might get in his eyes and irritate him way. He then grabbed the extra pillow he’d stolen from storage and took of his jacket. He quickly stripped to his boxers and laid down, his head on the pillow and his jacket as a not very useful blanket. Lance closed his eyes focused on his breathed and tried to drift off to sleep.   
…  
It had literally been an hour and a half. IT WAS 2AM. Lance still hadn’t slept a wink and if he was gonna pass tomorrow he had to sleep or all that stupid practice would’ve been for nothing. Lance glanced over at Hunk still snoring. He was seriously considering waking him up ‘cause he needed to sleep. But that wouldn’t really be fair to Hunk, he had this test too. Then he eyed his own bed. Mullet was still fast asleep and not taking up very much room…  
Okay fuck it. He needed sleep. Plus apparently this guy slept like a rock, so he wasn’t at risk of waking him. Besides,It was this dude’s fault for passing out on him. He wasn’t gonna do anything except sleep. He’d even like face away from him. It didn’t matter if he shared a bed. He shared beds with Hunk all the time. Or his siblings. And his cousins. Most of his friends. It totally didn’t matter or mean anything. Except, this guy was basically a stranger. It was fine. Everything was FiNE. He quietly scooted around Mullet’s feet and laid down closer to the wall. He got under the covers and moved his back to face the boy next to him. Facing the blank wall in front of him, Lance drifted off to sleep, and tried to ignore the feeling of the other boy against his back.


	10. Queerer Than a Unicorn in June: Keith

Kieth POV:  
Okay. So Keith was gay. As gay comes. He was queerer than a unicorn in June. So he knew and dreamed of the day when he would wake up next to a handsome boy who was naked and cuddling him. He however was NOT expecting it to be complete stranger he’d known for two days when he was SIXTEEN. Okay maybe he was exaggerating a tiny bit. Lance wasn’t naked. He’d checked. At least he was wearing boxers. And Keith was still wearing every article of clothing, including his shoes. So nothing went down, and that was a good sign. Keith was still having a mild freak out trying to reason with the fact that he currently had very intimate contact with this boy. He still couldn’t figure out where he was though. Was this his room or Lances? It was dark and Keith couldn’t really see anything. Plus, all of the Garrison rooms looked exactly the same. Wait snoring was coming from the other bunk. His roommate didn’t snore. So he was in Lance’s room. Great. The clock read four am. Ugh. Keith started to move out of Lance’s grasp but then Lance started to stir. Shit. He couldn’t wake up. Fuck. Okay he could lay here for like another hour and then get out before the alarms go off at 5:30 everything would be fine. Everything was FINE. He carefully kicked off his boots and took of his jacket. Turning away from Lance as much as he could without moving him. He’d be out of here before Lance woke up, everything would be fine. He hoped.


	11. One Bi and a Random Guy : Hunk

HUNK POV:  
Hunk has woken up to many weird things before. He has four siblings and Lance as a roommate. But this one was unexpected. Well like it was expected but like in two years, and with a girl. Hunk was not expecting to wake up to Lance, naked, and a dude putting on articles of clothing next to Lance. Wow. Okay. Lance had slept with Keith. That random dude who was helping him be a pilot, and maybe helping him in more ways than that. OKAY EW. Bad thought, nope. As Keith zipped up his second boot and stood up he quietly turned back to Lance. He slowly reached over and quickly pulled the covers back over Lance. He seemed awfully anxious. Which was weird for someone who’d just touched Lance probably too much. He shivered that the thought before realizing it was probably that Keith was worried about waking Lance up. Wow this was crazy to watch. Keith then walked out the door. Just like that he was gone. Not a bit of evidence left behind of what had happened. Boy this was gonna be an awkward conversation to have with Lance. Hunk sat up in bed slowly, rubbing his eyes. He quickly realized he was facing the wrong direction and his feet were where his head should be. Hunk was a pretty heavy sleeper you could say. He looked over at the clock on the wall, 5:29 which meant he had probably thirty seconds until the alarm- That thought was cut short by the loud alarm that rang through the speaker system causing himself to jump and Lance to hit his head on his bedpost, “fuck, i hawte Iwerson” Lance mumbled grogally. Commander Iverson was the one who insisted an alarm be broadcast through the speaker system. And yeah it was basically the worst thing to happen to the Galaxy Garrison, other than you know the Kerberos mission, and hiring Iverson in the first place. Lance rubbed his eyes before going and turning the lights on. Hunk watched him anxiously, “Mornin’ big guy”  
“h-Hi Lance” oh gosh he was being really obvious. Hunk was bad at well, keeping anything he knew a secret.   
“What’s up Hunk? You seem more anxious than usual” said Lance as he changed into his Garrison uniform, “You worried about the big test today?”  
“No. I mean yes but like er, that’s not why I’m anxious” Hunk replied very fast. He was not thinking about what he was saying. And now Lance definitely was gonna know that he knew.  
“So then what’s wrong?”  
“Er, nothing… Soooooo, you and er Keith huh?” he asked trying to seem as casual as possible. Lance looked really puzzled, he was a good liar, unlike Hunk.  
“Who’s Keith?”  
“The guy who was helping you pilot the simulator? The guy I just saw leave our room a minute ago?!”   
“Oh that guy. I didn’t know his name was Keith. That’s a terrible name.” Lance just shrugged nonchalantly. Are you kidding me? He didn’t even know the guy’s name?  
“You slept with a guy you diDn’T EvEN KnOw THE NAME OF?”  
“Yeah it doesn’t matter.” Lance shrugged AGAIN. DOESN’T MATTER? DID LANCE SERIOUSLY SAY SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE DIDN’T MATTER?!   
Then Lance went redder than a tomato, “WAIT HOLY SHIT NO NO NONONO-NO. I DIDN’T SLEEP WITH HIM SLEEP WITH HIM. WE JUST SHARED A BED- I DIDN’T KNOW WHERE HIS ROOM WAS, AND I COULDN’T- AND PATROL OUTSIDE- ON THE GROUND- NOT GAY” Lance was bright red and racing through his words to the point where he stopped forming coherent sentences. At least he hadn’t slept with him slept with him.  
“Er okay you didn’t sleep with him that’s good to know. Why exactly was he in our room? In our bed? Also its okay if you were gay Lance, a literally don’t care. I have this one lesbian Aunt who’s really cool-”  
“I’m not gay, Hunk. I mean I’m not straight either-” he started to say talking very, very fast as Lance did when he was anxious. WAIt. Did Lance just come out to him. Hold the phone. It was 5:45 and already the craziest day he’d had in a while.  
“You’re not straight?” Lance went really pale Hunk was kinda worried he was gonna pass out,  
“Er, no.”  
“Damn it.” Lance looked heartbroken and terrified. Probably cause Hunk never cursed, “Oh wait that’s not a problem. Good for you dude. I just owe Pidge $20 now which sucks. You couldn’t have waited like another month to come out?” Lance’s eyes got really big,  
“YOU KNEW?”  
“I mean yeah dude. It’s pretty obvious. No straight man has the fashion sense and skin care routine you do.” Lance laughed, a big hearty laugh. The throw back your head and laugh kinda laugh. It was awesome, but it also made Hunk start laughing. Eventually they were just laughing about laughing. “Lets-lets go get some food, I’m starving” The two of them walked out arm in arm, still laughing, towards Hunk’s favorite place in the Garrison the cafeteria.


	12. LikeYeahPidgeAndIMadeABet: Pidge

“PAY UP HUNK!” They yelled excitedly after receiving the news from Lance. Pidge knew a Queer when they saw one. Two days after meeting Lance, Hunk and them had gotten on the topic of homosexuality and asked if Lance was out yet. That’s when they made the bet if he would come out this month or next month. Pidge won. Five days, it only took five days. Ha fuck yeah, they were basically rich. “Wait, what made you come out so suddenly?” they asked curious about the context. LIke, why had it happened at 5:30 in the morning? Did Lance talk about some hot guy in his sleep or something, damn that would be embarrassing.  
“Er, well, uh-not really, it just sort of” blah blah Lance was avoiding. Which meant there was a story. Interesting. Pidge knew who couldn’t keep a secret, Hunk. So one glance at the poor guy with eyebrows raised, and he was spilling all the beans.  
“Well i woke up a few minutes before the alarm and there was someone getting out of Lance’s bed, and he was like putting clothes back on so I kinda thought they did stuff last night and so when he left I was like Lance it’s okay if you’re gay and Lance like screamed that he was not gay and didn’t sleep with anybody but he wasn’t straight either and then he was like lol I’m bi and i was like wow big surprise, much confusion, i knew and then Lance was like YoU KNeW? And i was likeyeahPidgeandImadeabetlastweek-”   
“Okay big guy, he gets the idea” Lance was bright pink and fidgeting like a madman, there was something else he wasn’t telling me. Then it hit me. Who was the guy? Who had been in Lance’s bed? Did he already have a boyfriend?  
“So who’s the unlucky guy?” Pidge asked with a smirk  
“Keith” Hunk responded a little too quickly  
“Keith? SERIOUSLY??? I THOUGHT YOU-?” Pidge yelled and got a bit of unwanted attention, Lance slapped his hand over Pidge’s mouth glaring like crazy. It almost would’ve been intimidating had it not been for the circumstances.  
“It-it wasn’t like that” Lance whispered, “He passed out when we were in the simulator. And I- I couldn’t wake him up. It looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Plus patrol almost caught us and they were monitoring our hall closer so I couldn’t go back out to find him room. Not that I even knew where it was. Hell, i didn’t even know his name until this morning. I just- I let him stay in my bed that was it.” Holy shit. Pidge would’ve killed to get a photo of that. That’s like, wow, what had Keith thought waking up to a probably naked Lance hugging him. As Hunk had told them, Lance was a cuddler and didn’t like wearing clothes when he didn’t have to. Pidge shivered at the thought. Ew.   
“Hey Lance.”   
“What Pidge?” he replied obviously not to keen for anymore teasing  
“That sounds pretty gaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy” they said laughing. Hunk started laughing too. Even Lance cracked a smile. Hey, not too bad a group huh?


	13. Holy Shit: Keith

Keith POV:

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shiiiiiiiiiiiit. What had happened last night?! Like he knew what happened but Keith had so many questions. 

How knocked out was Keith?

Did Lance try to wake him?

Why had Lance still stayed in bed with him?

Why did he pass out so early?

Was Lance gonna talk about it?

Should Keith apologize?

There had to be reasons why Lance decided to bring him back to his room. Maybe he would just give a quick apology of like: ‘hey dude sorry for passing out on you and accidently cuddling with you in the middle of the night, yeah I’m gay but like that was not a conscious decision so sorry if I made you think I’m some creepy perv’.   
Or... something like that.

Keith still wasn’t a fan of Lance. He was annoying too loud and was constantly expressing things that obviously held multiple layers. It was really hard to grasp what Lance’s true intention was a lot of the time, which is always fun.

He couldn’t tell if the name calling was playful teasing, mean-spirited teasing, friendly rivalry, or actual meanness. He was thinking it was somewhere between mean-spirited teasing, and friendly rivalry, but he wasn’t quite sure. It wasn’t exactly Keith’s fault he has trouble with understanding social cues. Now he didn’t really mean that as an excuse just more of a fact. He struggled with this thing because of this, that didn’t opt him out of having to be in and understand social cues though.

School helped, weirdly enough. Because Keith was viewed as the loner and slightly intimidating it gave him the space and freedom to observe and learn the social cues he didn’t understand without the anxiety of being in the social situation. Now it wasn’t that he couldn’t interact with people, not at all, he just tended to misread what people were saying, the Millennial generation had a lot of layered and often subtle social cues, such as memes.

Memes were hell to figure out when Keith was in his younger years of education. God there were all these references that you had to know. Which led him to watching too many vine compilations on YouTube. Apparently though the vine and meme culture could be just as confusing to neurotypicals as well, which made him feel a lot better. Keith did have some anger issues -separate from his Aspergers of course- that did cause some social problems and tended to drive people away. But still, he was a lot better at social stuff now, especially thanks to Shiro, who had helped him keep up with cues during conversations. Shiro was his older brother; well he technically wasn’t his real brother but they were close enough, and shared the bond of two brothers to be considered as such. Not to mention people looked at their Asian appearance and similar hair color and just assumed they were related. ‘Cause ya know, that bullshit racial stereotyping that all Asians look the same, is a thing. Whatever, people were dumb fucks, it honestly didn’t matter what they thought he looked like.

As soon as they saw him pilot, any preconceived notions about what he ‘looked’ like were out the window, he just became The Protege. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the title a bit. As Keith sat dissociating out of whatever dumbass lesson they were teaching he just let his mind wander like this. He thought about last night, Lance, the Kerberos Mission, autism and all the other terrible things happening in his life right now. Before he knew it, the bell woke him from his trance. It was time for lunch; aka: time to find and apologize to Lance and face the possibly most embarrassing thing to happen in his life since Truth or Dare in 5th grade.   
Well time to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first Ao3 fanfic, I hope you enjoy! I'm currently trying to post on the daily, so make sure to check back to see how things are going at the Garrison. If you have any critique and feedback especially on the Spanish (as I don't know a lick of it) and grammatical stuff don't be afraid to comment. I appreciate any and all feedback!  
> Once again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed


End file.
